In recent years, individual recognition technology has attracted attention. For example, there is a technology to be used for production and management, in which information such as a history of the object is clarified by giving an ID (an individual recognition code) to an individual object. Above all, the developments of semiconductor devices, that can send and receive data without contact have been advanced. As such semiconductor devices, in particular, an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag (also referred to as an ID tag, an IC tag, and IC chip, an RF (Radio Frequency) tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, or a wireless chip) is beginning to be used in companies, markets, and the like.
Many of semiconductor devices that have already been put to practical use each has a circuit using a semiconductor substrate such as a Si substrate (also referred to as an IC (Integrated Circuit) chip) and an antenna, and the IC chip includes a memory circuit (also referred to as a memory) and a control circuit. Particularly, by equipping a memory circuit which stores much data, a high-value-added semiconductor device providing higher performance can be provided.
As a memory circuit provided in a semiconductor device, a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory), an SRAM (Static Random Access Memory), an FeRAM (Ferroelectric Random Access Memory), a mask ROM (Read Only Memory), an EPROM (Electrically Programmable Read Only Memory), an EEPROM (Electrically Erasable and Programmable Read Only Memory), a flash memory, and the like can be used in general. Among them, data is erased when the power is turned off so that data is required to be written every time the power is turned on when using a DRAM or an SRAM which are volatile memory circuits. An FeRAM is a nonvolatile memory circuit which uses a capacitor including a ferroelectric layer and requires a large number of manufacturing process. A mask ROM has a simple structure, however, data is required to be written during the manufacturing steps, and thus data cannot be additionally written. An EPROM, an EEPROM, and a flash memory are non-volatile memory circuits using an element having two gate electrodes, so that the manufacturing steps are increased.